Hallie's Holiday
by RockingMySocksOff88
Summary: What if the twins hadn't met at summer camp, but in Annie's hometown of London instead? When a chance meeting could open up a whole new world to the girls...
1. Chapter 1

**_Parent trap-what if the twins hadn't met at summer camp, but in Annie's hometown of London instead, when a chance meeting leads to a whole new world for the girls..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: hallie's pov<p>

"Dad, hurry up, we're going to miss our flight if you aren't careful!" shouted a flustered Hallie Parker.

It had been two months since her dad Nick had gone out to the travel agents after Hallie complained that she was too old for their before-school annual camping trip, and booked a weeks holiday in London, England.

She sighed, London, how boring, she had imagined Paris or Hawaii., but at least it was better than the lake that they had visited camping for as long as she could remember.

"Sorry Hal, the queue in that shop took forever! But just look at these sunglasses, Chessie will love them!"

Hallie sighed, they hadn't even left the country yet and already Nick Parker was acting like a over exited tourist, buying gifts for absolutely everyone.

Walking back towards the departure lounge in the increasingly busy airport, they passed a poster which caught Hallie's attention.

It said:

TwentyTwenty

Small Talk

2nd May 2011

with an image of the band underneath. She squealed, they were her favourite new band, and this album looked great. It contained all their hit singles, as well as some new tracks she was itching to hear, and here was only a few weeks to wait until it was released. She laughed as she remembered explaining to her friend Alison about the album, and why it was so important to be at the record store as soon as it opened that monday morning. Alison didn't see the point, she was more of a classical/opera fan and told Hallie that she would rather eat a bucket of worms covered in her great-aunts dribble before she would get up at 6am to queue in the cold with her for an album that didn't involve a full harmonic orchestra.

Suddenly a huge cheer interrupted her thoughts. Hallie turned her head in surprise. People were running towards the departures lounge in a huge flurry. Hallie turned to her dad with a shocked look on her face.

"what's going on" she gulped

"not sure, hey here's an idea, let's go find out" Nick looked at her with his huge grin, and they ran as fast as they could into the crowd.

Elbowing her way through the mass of people, Hallie Parker could see that this was no ordinary airport gathering, something exciting was happening.

Hallie reached the front of the roaring crowd, and shouted to the man next to her,

"what's happening here? Why is everyone cheering?"

"Haven't you heard" exclaimed the man "apparently Rihanna's flight got redirected and has landed here!"

Well that certainly explained the fuss. She grinned, wow, this holiday might turn out better than she thought!

A gigantic roar rippled across the crowd, as big, burly bodyguards dressed in black pushed a pathway through them.

Hallie drew a deep breath, as the crazed fans pushed her into the posse.

As soon as it had started, everything was quiet again. The crowds had disappeared and people were settling down in the airport lounge.

'That was so weird' Hallie thought, looking round the once busy room. She took a moment to settle herself, and went to find her father.

Over the tannoy Hallie heard a flight being announced. Nick shouted over to her

"c'mon Hal, that's us!"

Hallie squealed excitedly, and skipped over to Nick who was already lined up in the long queue for their flight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well thats my first ever chapter done guys!<em>**

**_Please make it all worthwhile by reviewing it and sharing with me some of your experienced tips..x_**

**_Chapter two will be coming soon_**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes flicked open to the familiar sound of the alarm clock going off by her bedside. Annie James reached out of the warm comfort of her duvet to turn it off, it was the first day of the summer holidays, she deserved to rest! Her mind drifted back to the previous days events. It had been her last day of the year at school and things had been great. Lessons has been canceled in favour of a school wide sports day, followed by an end of year awards ceremony. Annie grinned, remembering the way she had triumphed over Millicent Jones in the fencing competition to win top prize, which coincidentally had been a renewed spot on the fencing team for next year, meaning she could skip the gruelling try out process. Not that it mattered to Annie, she could easily beat anyone at St. Augustenes blindfolded. Sighing, she turned her head to the trophy in the cabinet. She would miss the team, and all her friends, over the summer. Annie wasn't exactly a popular girl, but having a famous mother certainly helped!

The door opened to reveal a man dressed in a dinner suit and small white pinny. He was carrying a tray of steaming white toast, no crusts, with a thin layer of strawberry jam, just how she liked it. "what on earth are you laughing at Miss James?" "Oh Martin" exclaimed Annie, "do you not just love those moments when you sit back and reflect upon your life" Confused, the butler replied "How very profound" and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Leaping out of bed, Annie opened her curtains and stared down at the street below. Being on the third floor, her view of London was fairly good. She could see the taller landmarks at a distance, but for anything smaller than a hundred storeys she would have to get a taxi. "I guess that's why I will be doing today then, Hamleys, I could do with a new outfit for Arabella" decided Annie, looking across the room at her scale model Victorian dolls house where a female character was flopped over the kitchen table. "and some new wires for her back too.." 


End file.
